


Situational Obliviousness

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bombshells, Buffering Sherlock Holmes, Composing, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Confusion, Conversations, F/M, First Child, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mentioned Anthea, Morning Sickness, Mycroft Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Oblivious Sherlock Holmes, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock's music, Tea, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock sees but doesn't always observe...especially when it comes to his wife and the reason why she's been calling in sick from Barts lately.





	Situational Obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ukthxbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/gifts).



> This is an answer to a prompt from **Ukthxbye** , which went _“I leave it up to you if angst, fluff or smut. Rating as well. Just has to be Sherlolly: 'That’s probably just how it is.'”_ I thought I'd go with a bit of pregnancy fluff here and some family feels too.

“That’s probably just how it is.” Molly sighed as she sipped her tea and turned to look at her brother-in-law. "I will never manage to surprise Sherlock, no matter how hard I try. And trust me, I have _tried_. He is worse than a little boy at Christmas sniffing around under the tree.”

Mycroft smiled slightly at that. She could see that was an apt description of Sherlock. Quite possibly, that was what he had been like as a boy; Sherlock didn’t have many concrete memories of his childhood, thanks to the conditioning done after his poor little friend’s death. _Now_ , he was piecing together things with the help of his brother, but yes. It had lead to some very sleepless nights while Sherlock had doubts about a great number of things.

But never her. Never them. And she was so eternally grateful that one good thing had come out of this mess.

“What, exactly, are you trying to keep a secret from him?” Mycroft asked before taking a sip of his own tea. “Your upcoming blessing?”

Molly’s eyes widened and then she glared at Mycroft. “If you say one word, Mycroft, I swear, I’ll stick your umbrella up your arse...with the sword uncovered.”

He chuckled. “Trust me, Sherlock is oblivious. He thinks you’re keeping a different secret, that you’re leaving your post. You could wave the test under his nose and maybe then he’d realize your frequent sick days aren’t a protest, it’s morning sickness.”

The mere mentions of the words “morning sickness” gave her stomach a lurch and she made a face. “I am not suited for pregnancy.”

“I know of many top obstetrics and gynecology doctors. Most of them female. When Andrea had her child, she researched everyone in the country. I’m sure she’ll share with you.”

“How is she, by the way? Have you seen her since she left your service?” Molly asked.

Mycroft nodded. “She asked me to be the godfather.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she said. “And you did say yes, right?”

“Not yet.” He frowned. “What could I possibly offer her son that she won’t already give him?”

“A safe place in case anything happens to his mum or dad,” Molly said, reaching over to pat Mycroft’s hand. “That’s what I gave Rosie, after everything with Mary, when John simply couldn’t. And you’ll care about him, I know you will, as much as you’ll care about your niece or nephew.” She finished her tea and then set the cup down before getting up and kissing Mycroft’s cheek. “I suppose I better tell him so he doesn’t wear a rut in the carpet thinking he’ll need another pathologist. Well, full time, anyway. He will when I’m on maternity leave.”

“I’m sure that won’t occur to him right away,” Mycroft said wryly, kissing her cheek in return. She rather did enjoy tea with her brother-in-law; it was a holdover from their time when Sherlock was away, and it was a nice bit of relaxation with excellent tea and Mycroft’s cheat days allowed from some yummy treats, though today she’d abstained. She _really_ didn’t think herself suited for pregnancy.

She made her way home to Baker Street and when she got in, she saw Sherlock with sheet music all around him, scribbling a few notes here and there. She moved behind him staring over his shoulder. “Anything interesting?” she asked.

“I haven’t been able to get this out of my head,” he said.

“What kind of tune is it?” she asked as she tilted her head.

“A soft piece. Something...soothing, I suppose,” He looked up at her. “Enjoy tea with the ice lord?”

“As usual, yes,” she said, leaning over and dropping a kiss in his hair. “Though not as much as usual. The thought of sweets today made me feel ill.”

Sherlock frowned. “So you’re really ill? You’re not just staging a sick out?”

She nodded. “Morning sickness is a right pain in the arse, it really is.” She pointed to the music. “Would that make a good lullaby? Because we might need one in eight months or so. Give or take.”

She watched as the last few sentences she’d said whirred about in his head and his brain struggled to compete. “Morning...sickness?” he finally got out.

She nodded again. “Common side effect of pregnancy, yes. We might want to make sure we stay stocked in saltines, at least until the first trimester is over. After that, I’ll probably have to consult an OB/GYN if I’m still having issues. Andrea has a list of the best in the country, apparently.”

Sherlock scrambled to his feet and gently placed his hands on either side of her waist, looking down, before moving to frame her face, a wide smile blooming on his face. “You’re pregnant?” he asked, his tone a happy one of wonder.”

“Yes,” she said with a soft chuckle. “About a month, I think, only because I haven’t done blood work to confirm.” She was going to say more but he swooped in for a kiss, gently pulling her against him, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “So,” she continued when he was done snogging her. “You’re happy?”

“Very.”

“Good.” She gave him another quick peck on the lips. “Then go tell people. I’ll let you share the good news with your mum and Dad and John and Greg. I’ll tell everyone else.” He gave her another quick kiss and then went for his mobile. Yes, he was beaming and quite happy but as Mycroft had said, he was quite oblivious to the fact, and she idly wondered if they ever went through this again if she could surprise him twice...


End file.
